


Promised

by Veeiswriting



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, a little bit agnst, a little bit memer hawke, also could give you a cavity cus while hawke is a memer he loves anders so much so much so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4306722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veeiswriting/pseuds/Veeiswriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want you right here, until the day we die." <br/>Super cute, kinda sad, all around Handers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promised

**Author's Note:**

> Might do actually make this into a series. Depends on how long my muse sticks around. Let me know if you would enjoy more.

Hawke reached out and tugged Anders’ hood down a bit more, protecting him from the rain that was falling steadily from the sky. They were currently hidden in a tiny alley as a large group of templars marched their way past. There was barely any room for one person, much less the two of them squeezed in. 

They were face to face, and Hawke was staring hard at the opening to the alley. The rogue's eyes were a bit bloodshot, and had dark circles beneath them. Anders studied him for a while, comparing the man in front of him now to the man he met in his clinic all those years ago. To the man he’d held and kissed and confessed to, to the man who had stood up for mages even though he didn’t have too. Then he’d laughed and made jokes and smiled. Now he was still Garrett, but now he seemed more tired, more worn, and more scared. It made Anders heart ache to know it was his fault. 

Hawke sighed and looked away from the street barely visible, and looked down at Anders. The mage was shivering slightly, and staring at him. 

“Hmm?” Hawke didn’t need to put together a full question for Anders to understand.

Anders shook his head softly, and whispered, “Later.” 

“We might be here for a while.” Garrett’s face scrunched up with displeasure, “We have time.”

Anders just shook his head again, signaling he wasn’t ready to talk yet. “We might as well get comfortable then.” He mumbled closing the small space between them and wrapping his arms around Hawke’s waist. He hid his face the folds of his lover’s cloak and just held on, praying to anyone who’d listen that his mistakes wouldn’t have him lose Hawke now. 

 

They’d made it out of the village and away from anyone who’d try to catch them. It was even colder here, but they were far enough away they’d be safe lighting a fire and actually making a bit of a camp. 

Hawke had managed to hunt a bit and they were able to cook a decent meal for themselves. Afterward they huddled by the fire, both of them to nervous to sleep without the other, and too nervous to not be keeping watch. 

Hawke had been staring pensively into the fire for the better part of a half hour when Anders spoke up. The mage had been curled up next to Hawke, resting his head on Garrett’s shoulder. He spoke softly so he wouldn’t startle. 

“You didn’t have to come with me.” He said slowly, terrified that if they had this discussion, Hawke might actually listen to him. “You could have stayed, with the rest, I knew- I knew what I did was wrong. I didn’t expect you to-let me- let me live, much less come with me.”   
Hawke sighed and wrapped his arms around Anders, pulling him even closer, and resting his head on top of Anders’. “Please don’t ever say that. Please don’t think that.” He said softly, hurt in his voice. “I never, ever, want you to think I meant to hurt you. You’re all I have right now and I need you to know that I’d never hurt you.” 

Anders tired hard to swallow the lump in his throat, trying to keep his voice from cracking as he fell easily into Hawke’s arms. “I’m sorry. I know you won’t, I just- don’t want to take anything more from you. I’ve ruined everything for you and want you to have a normal life, I want you to live.” 

“Darling, I’ve lived more with you in the past week, in the all the years I’ve spent with you, than I could have if I’d married some farm girl in Lothering, or some noble in Hightown. If killing /dragons/ and playing Wicked Grace isn’t living, maybe it’s better that I’m not.” 

Anders smiled despite himself, still feeling like he’d messed up. 

“Besides,” Hawke mumbled, “I promised I’d stand by you. I’d promised I’d tell the world that I love you. I told you I’d have you with me until the day we die. I’m not going back on that.”

Anders covered his mouth to try and hold back his sobs, and felt tears falling onto his fingers. 

“It’s okay. You can cry if you want.” Hawke offered, rubbing his back to soothe him. 

Anders took the offer, hiding again in the folds of his love’s cloak as he cried, thanking whatever made him lucky enough to have Hawke at his side.


End file.
